Blinded
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Draco es atacado por un hechizo... Traducción


NT. Esta es una traducción. La historia original pertenece a Acaranna y la pueden encontrar en su página. (acaranna . livejournal . com), mía es solo la labor de traducción.

HxD implícito. Si no te gusta, por favor abstente de leer. Si te gusta, disfrútalo y deja tus comentarios.

Cegado

El hechizo tomó a Draco completamente por sorpresa. Iba caminando junto a Harry y Hermione camino a reunirse con Ron y Blaise junto al lago, mientras discutían el hechizo que la profesora McGonagall había explicado en la lección de ese día. Siempre se aseguraban que al menos uno de ellos estuviera con él en todo momento e incluso el resto de la casa de Gryffindor le guardaba desde que cambió de bandos después s del debacle con el Sectumsempra.

Harry en persona lo había visitado en la enfermería, disculpándose por el hechizo y después de unos minutos de inconfortable silencio había comenzado a hablar. Al principio, Draco había querido callarlo y hacerlo marchar, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. Así que permaneció en silencio y escuchó. Después de un tiempo sin embargo comenzó a participar, y no mucho después Madam Pompfrey llegó a revisarlo y Harry se ganó dos semanas de detención.

Después de eso Draco había creído que todo volvería al modo que era, pero Harry había frustrado ese plan. Siguió hablándole, saludándolo con una sonrisa y algunas veces incluso eligió sentarse junto a él en Transfiguraciones y Pociones. Las expresiones en los rostros de los Profesores no habían tenido precio. Snape había intentado hacerlos sentar aparte el uno del otro cuando asignó las parejas con quienes deberían trabajar. Se creyó muy listo haciéndolo colocando al azar su pluma sobre la lista de nombres. Pero incluso entonces ellos habían terminado juntos.

McGonagall había reaccionado diferente. Ella les había pedido quedarse después de clases y ellos hablaron acerca del cómo y porqué ese cambio de rutina había sucedido. Había sido después de esa platica que Draco había comenzado a pensar seriamente en cambiar de bando, Harry había estado ahí para él – en las horas más oscuras cuando la desesperación parecía abrumarlo, y a través del dolor de cortar todo lazo que tuviera con su familia. Por un tiempo había estado sin apellido y sido un exiliado en Slytherin.

Dormir en su propio dormitorio era casi imposible en ese punto y por ello Harry lo había – a su modo habitual – sacado de ahí y llevado primero al cuarto de Requerimientos antes de ir con el Director. Draco había estado aterrorizado. Estaba sin apellido, sin dinero y a punto del colapso nervioso cuando Harry había llegado al rescate… otra vez, eso parecía suceder mucho últimamente.

Irrumpió, carta en mano – de la madre de Draco ni más ni menos- que declaraba a Draco como parte de la familia Black y por lo tanto podía llevar el apellido 'Black' hasta que todo se arreglara. Solo podía imaginar lo que eso significaba. Dumbledore había asentido sabiamente y esa maldita chispa en sus ojos había brillado más enloquecida.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un instante para Draco pero aún recordaba la primera noche en la Torre Gryffindor – donde había sido ubicado por su propia seguridad. Entrar a la habitación roja y dorada por primera vez fue… una experiencia abrumadora. La luz de las ventanas hacía que las pulidas superficies brillaran y destellaran. La calidez de la chimenea lo había rodeado y el ruido lo había hecho sentir irreal.

Sorpresivamente había sido Hermione quien se había levantado y explicado toda la situación con su tono circunspecto. Después de eso, incluso los primeros años prometieron hechizar a cualquiera que se acercara a Draco con la intención de lastimarlo. Estaba abrumado… otra vez. Y así comenzó que tuviera compañía prácticamente en todos lados. Lo molestaba… pero sabía que era necesario. Incluso la comadreja…Ron… había caminado con él cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados. Nunca habían tenido nada en común excepto Quidditch. Y entonces se apegaban a ese tema casi todo el tiempo.

Era un sentimiento extraño para Draco, tener amigos que se preocupaban por él por ser él y no solo por su apellido.

Por lo cual, no debería haber sido una sorpresa cuando el hechizo lo golpeó – pero lo fue. Un instante estaba sonriéndole a Harry y el siguiente todo se había tornado oscuro a su alrededor.

Cuando Draco abrió sus ojos pensó por un momento que alguien le había puesto una venda. Todo estaba oscuro, y no la oscuridad fabricada que venía con un conjuro o algún tipo de tela. No, era una oscuridad sólida; una que sabía no sería eliminada tan fácilmente. Manteniéndose quieto respiró hondamente un par de veces para mantenerse calmado, y acalló el pánico creciente otra vez. Una cálida mano se posó sobre la suya, y fue solo la voz de Harry lo que impidió que saltara.

"Todo está bien, Draco," Harry dijo suavemente y la ira subyacente podía escucharse. Pero, era ira dirigida a alguien más y por ello Draco comenzó a calmarse de nuevo. LA piel que conectaba con la suya se sentía cálida y seca, reconfortante.

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó y tembló cuando Harry apretó su mano. Podía sentir la tensión emanando de los amplios hombros. Realmente no quería saber, pero sabía que era preferible que estar siempre preguntándoselo.

"Fue un quinto año de Slytherin," Harry finalmente dijo y por el hundimiento al lado de su cama Draco supo que el otro chico se había sentado. "Pensó que sería divertido darte con un hechizo tajador – jura que solo deseaba cortar tu cabello pero los Aurores están en camino. Snape incluso amenazó con verter un bonche de Veritaserum en él para sacarle la verdad."

"Un hechizo tajador?" Draco preguntó desfallecidamente, su mano libre levantándose para tocar sus ojos.

"No!" Harry dijo suavemente y capturó su mano gentilmente. "Tienes una venda alrededor de tus ojos para evitar que se infecten... al menos eso es lo que Poppy dijo."

Draco tragó en seco y después se movió para incorporarse. Las cálidas manos abandonaron su piel y un instante después sintió fuertes brazos moverlo a él y a las almohadas hasta que pudo sentarse confortablemente contra la cabecera. Un vaso de agua fresca fue presionado contra sus labios, y solo entonces notó Draco cuan sediento se sentía. Vaciar el gran vaso no fue problema.

"Qué les sucedió a mis ojos?" Preguntó Draco eventualmente. Sus manos apretaban el frágil contenedor con fuerza - quería aplastarlo, notó - cuando cálidos dedos aflojaron los finos propios y los envolvieron en una calidez confortante. Harry... de nuevo.

"El hechizo golpeó tu nervio óptico pero Poppy dice que puede ser curado," Harry explicó calmadamente, un poco demasiado calmadamente. "Puede llevar algunas semanas, porque los nervios necesitan ser reparados lentamente para salvar tu visión completa. Y antes que preguntes, solo estoy calmado porque ingerí casi una botella completa de apenas diluida Poción Tranquilizadora."

Draco rio débilmente. Podía sentir lágrimas picando sus ojos inútiles.

"Qué voy a hacer con la escuela?" preguntó un poco desesperadamente. Harry - siempre se reducía a Harry, Draco notó ausentemente - rio suavemente y apretó sus dedos de nuevos.

"Hermione está ya trabajando en un modo de ayudarte y el resto de la Torre Gryffindor esta soportándote. Escuché que Blaise incluso le dio al tipo un ojo negro mientras que Ron rompió su nariz. Ambos están en detención hasta el fin de la semana, pero no creo que les importe." Nuevamente sus dedos fueron apretados. "No te preocupes, Draco, todos estamos aquí para ti. Yo estoy aquí para ti.

"Harry?" Draco preguntó suavemente, casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Si?" vino la respuesta, muy cerca de su rostro ahora.

"Qué color son mis ojos?"

Labios se presionaron contra su frente y Draco suspiró, sus músculos relajándose abruptamente. Siempre todo volvía a Harry...

"Aún son de un hermoso plateado."

NT2. Sus reviews son grandemente apreciados y se los haré llegar a la autora. Gracias.


End file.
